


Your Forever is All That I Need

by orphan_account



Series: Phantasmagorical [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, M/M, angel!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> A fic based off the word '<a href="http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/phantasmagorical">phantasmagorical</a>' (aka Phil sees a weird guy with wings shoot people with arrows)<br/>-<br/>He freezes when an arrow flies past him, the cold air making his cheeks warm and the adrenaline making his blood rush. He whirls around, the crunch of the snow reminding of crushed skulls and flowing blood and it makes him sick to his stomach, his head spinning. </p><p>There’s an open wooden door, a single brown eye peeking through the crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Forever is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> based on the [give me love music vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA) by ed sheeran!!!!! also you might want to read part 1 first. it contains some spoilers but will maybe clear up some things?

The snow is falling down, white flecks in his hair. He brings his hand up to wipe them away, but when it comes back wet and freezing he puts it back in the pockets of his coat.

He takes one last glance at the coffee shop, wanting to just go back and keep the lights on just a little longer. Knowing his boss, he’d have to pay the electricity bill afterwards, something he can’t really afford when he’s living off a student loan and a job at a coffee shop, so he turns back and walks forward.

It’s probably not a good idea to walk down a dark alley at night, but he trudges forward, shivering when the snow seeps into his trainers. Perhaps he shouldn’t have put on his Converse this morning - which are the only pair of decent footing he owns and he has tried desperately not to ruin them.

He kicks around the snow for a bit, making a sour face at it. This really isn’t his favourite time of year.

He frowns a bit when he says two pairs of footsteps next to his, looking up to see if someone else is here. He hears a faint giggle, but can’t make out a silhouette in the dark. The tension in his shoulders disappears; not a robber. He’s 6’2, but he still isn’t very intimidating.

He picks up his pace a bit, however. Partly because of the prickle at the back of his neck that tells him he’s being watched, partly because he’d like to keep his skinny jeans dry - those are going to be horrible if he has to take them off when they’re wet.

The giggles become louder as he walks faster and he can distinguish two women at the end of the alley. They’re swaying a bit on their feet, leaning on each other like they would fall if they didn’t. It makes him smile; he was like that too in uni.

The hairs at the back of his neck prick again, a charge rushing down his spine, reminding him that he wants to get him as fast as possible. He starts walking, crushing the snowflakes under his trainers. It gives him a strangely satisfied feeling.

He freezes when an arrow flies past him, the cold air making his cheeks warm and the adrenaline making his blood rush. He whirls around, the crunch of the snow reminding of crushed skulls and flowing blood and it makes him sick to his stomach, his head spinning.

There’s an open wooden door, and a single brown eye peeking through the crack.

“Hey!” he shouts, “did you do that? You could’ve killed someone!”

The guy - Phil thinks as a fringe appears besides the eye - doesn’t pay any attention to him. He keeps staring at the two girls. Phil frowns, quickly turning around to look if they’re okay, the giggles have long since disappeared, together with the footsteps.

He blushes, the blood rushing to his cheeks as he looks at them. They’re kissing desperately, as if they’re each other’s source of oxygen.

When he looks at the door again, the boy is long gone, a lone feather floating out the door. He runs to the door, running his finger over the pure white of the feather.

The guy is nowhere to be seen

 

* * * * *

 

Phil really has to stop PJ from dragging him into things. It started with little things; convincing Phil to buy groceries with him, making Phil do the dishes with him, but grew to throwing snowballs at strangers. The only good thing that came from it was Phil’s job at the coffee shop.

He knows he should’ve run away and hid in his room when PJ came charging at him, demanding that Phil would come to this really cool night club with him because he didn’t want to go alone.

The atmosphere in the club is suffocating him. It’s too warm, there are too many people; it makes his skin crawl with discomfort. He vows to never let PJ drag him into things again.

(It’s not like he will keep that promise, but whatever. It soothes his mind.)

He lets his gaze fly through the room, trying to find some interesting people. He spots PJ’s head of curls with a girl in the back, and grins. Of course PJ would find some girl to hook up in some club.

He glances at the people again. Some are dancing on the dance floor, others are standing at the bar, looking hungrily around for a one night stand. He sighs, leaning back against the wall. No one interesting it seems.

All of a sudden, the back of his neck starts to prickle again, making him look around anxiously. He swallows when he sees him.

It’s the guy from before, smiling faintly as he walks through the crowd with wings. White wings, and a fucking bow and arrow. Phil stands up quickly to run through the people, trying to get to the guy as he puts an arrow on the string and pulls it back, aiming for PJ. Phil sees the muscles jump in protest as he runs into a girl, quickly apologising before looking up again.

The arrow flies straight ahead, hitting PJ square in the chest. He opens his mouth in a scream when PJ’s eyes close, grabbing the guy’s wings and tugging harshly on them.

Everyone stares at him like he’s crazy, and when he turns back there’s a white feather on the ground.

 

* * * * *

 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” he asks PJ when he comes in with a massive grin on his face. PJ raises an eyebrow, leaning against the counter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Phil smirks, vaguely waving a hand at PJ.

“Yeah, you do. You look like you just got laid.”

PJ punches his shoulder, the smile never leaving his face. He presses his face theatrically close to Phil’s ear before whispering, “That girl at the club. I think she’s it.”

Phil claps a hand on his shoulder, watching as the grin on PJ’s face becomes impossibly goofier.

“I’m happy for you!” he says, glancing quickly over PJ’s shoulder, only to see a line of people there. “I actually have customers to serve though. So get your ass out of here, before I do something about it.”

PJ laughs and leaves, crinkling his nose in disgust as he looks at the green wallpaper of the coffee shop. Phil smiles; he’d asked his boss if he could change it, but she’d refused it, saying that it ‘fit with the colour scheme’. He doesn’t really see the appeal.

The day brushes past in a hurry of people running in and out and demanding coffee. Phil should get a co-worker. At least his boss covers for him when he’s on lunch break.

He shoves the sandwich into his mouth, chewing loudly before swallowing it down. He wants to get back to work - just to pay his loans faster, not because he enjoys it, mind you.

His eyes widen when he sees wings peeking over a booth in the corner. His feet are moving before he knows it, pulling him towards the mysterious boy who shoots people, but doesn’t harm them.

“Wait!” he says when the boy abruptly stands up, quickly shooting an arrow at the couple across from him before he runs away.

Phil stares at the cold coffee on the table, before running after the boy. He has an excuse to follow him now, at least.

 

* * * * * 

 

Phil doesn’t know if the building in front of him is even a building. It looks like someone uses anti-mold spray once every five years on the walls and thinks that’s enough upkeep.

He shifts slightly when his knees start to hurt from crouching. He knows it’s a bad idea to watch someone sitting in their apartment through their window - he can almost see the restraining order - but he does so anyway.   
  
The guy’s head is in his hands, curls bouncing furiously as he shakes away a few tears. It almost makes Phil’s heart ache for the boy.

He doesn’t see it coming until it’s too late, until the arrow has pierced the guy’s throat and he limply falls back on the mattress.

Phil runs inside, ignoring the snow and bursting in the door, frantically patting all over the boy, Phil’s fingers flying to his pulse to see if he can find one. He almost recoils when he feels it stutter to life, his eyes flying to the guy’s throat only to see that the arrow has disappeared, not even leaving behind a mark.

The guy laughs - fucking laughs, like Phil didn’t just see him commit suicide - and pulls him down, pressing his lips against Phil’s. They’re slightly chapped and dry, but threads a hand through the guy’s hair, running his other down the guy’s chest, only to rest over his heart. Just to assure him the guy’s alive.

Just to assure him this is real.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this after a month lo ve m e. so yeah idk i know this was a bit disappointing and i’m really sorry for it... also! there is a really long oneshot coming and i promise you’re going to like it, please forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com/)


End file.
